


We're the beginning of the end.

by DancesMoving



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Death, M/M, Suicide, im sorry, its not refined or anything, ive had this saved for a while, this is a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 16:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20276302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesMoving/pseuds/DancesMoving
Summary: the gang breaks up, dennis does something drastic."I'm so sorry..." Charlie whispers one last time...title from Young Volcanos by Fall Out Boy.





	We're the beginning of the end.

"Shut the FUCK up! All you guys do is run your mouths and make fun of me!" Charlie screams. He never thought would get so angry, he wouldn't know what to do, either he bashed someone's skull in his the rat stick, or....   
He leaves, the gang splits up, Dennis actually moves into Charlie's disgusting apartment, kicking frank into his old one with Mac. Dennis eventually kills himself in the back office of the bar.   
Charlie comes back, he wants to apologize to the gang, so he looks for them. The bar is all gross again, and no one is to be seen, but there is a light on in the back office.   
Charlie, of course, goes to look, the door is a bit stuck, but he manages to get it open. He walks and and hes silent, he doesn't make a sound or a move after the door is open.  
He can see the knife and the blood everywhere. He walks over to Dennis' body, and he touches him, lightly, on the shoulder, then in his arm. He's scared, and that's rare for charlie. He doesn't even wonder where the others are, he just silently cries.   
He loved Dennis. They were best friends, Mac charlie and Dennis were the three best friends! That was their thing! He's so torn. He's shaking as he holds Dennis' hand, his head in his lap.   
He could see the tear streaks in Dennis' makeup, and he moves his other hand to wipe at his skin. *"Dennis....I'm so sorry.."* Charlie's crying harder now, his eyes making contact with Dennis', they had lost their colour.   
Charlie then moves his hand to Den's hair, keeping a tight grip.on his hand with his other one. He runs his fingers through the soft brown hair, he always loved how Dennis looked and he wondered how soft it was for a long time before Dennis let him touch it. But, he just frowned, tears still falling as he holds Dennis' lifeless body.   
"I'm so sorry..." He whispers one last time.


End file.
